Interlude
by Trufreak89
Summary: When Snape finds Hermione crying in his classroom after the Yule Ball he shows an uncommon tolerance of the Gryffindor.


**Title:**

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rating:**

**A/N:**

"Granger!" Snape sneered as he saw the fourth year Gryffindor sitting on the floor of his classroom. He paused as he realised she was sobbing in to her hands with her knees drawn protectively to her chest. "Why are you crying in my classroom?" He'd tried to sound less severe and angry but his words still sounded harsh as they rang out in the dungeon classroom.

Ignoring him she got to her feet, wiping her eyes furiously and ashamed of being caught at such a weak moment by professor Snap of all people. She stiffened as she felt his hand on her arm, keeping her in place with a soft yet firm grip. "Are you hurt?" His voice was quieter; as though he thought lowering it would make him sound less malicious than usual. She shook her head slightly, keeping it lowered to the ground so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I'm fine, sir." She choked out, trying to wrench her arm free.

"You are not fine Miss Granger, if you were you would not be crying alone in the dungeons."

Snape understood why she had chosen the secluded dungeon to hide away. He'd often sought refuge in one of the many nooks and crannies of Hogwarts dungeons. "Would you like some tea?" The words sounded ridiculous as they left his mouth but they could not be taken back.

Hermione finally looked up, surprised at his offer. "Y-yes please." She followed him silently in to his office where he pointed his wand at a teapot that set to work boiling itself and a pair of cups began to dance impatiently in front of it, waiting to be filled.

When Snape eventually handed her one of the cups of piping hot tea she looked at it nervously. "It hasn't got **_veritaserum _****in it has it?" Hermione expected Snape to react angrily to the question but he merely snorted. **

**"Do you think I care that much about what has upset the perfect life of Hermione Granger?" He winced as Hermione's gaze ducked down to his cup, closing in on herself again. "No, it does not. However if you wish to have something added to it may I suggest this?" He took out a half empty bottle of firewhisky from the drawer of his desk and added a shot to his own tea. Cautiously she held out her own cup, wary in case it was some sort of trap in which he'd give her detention for drinking. **

**He poured a generous amount in to her cup and sat down on the chaise lounge that sat in a corner of his office. Hermione tentatively took a seat on the end of the upholstered couch and sipped at her tea, unsure of what burned her throat the most, the piping hot liquid or the firewhisky inside it.**

**"Thank you." She smiled weakly, bemused at the turn of events. Had anyone suggested at the start of the night that she would go from Viktor Krum's company to Snape's she would have suggested they be committed to St. Mungo's.**

**"May I inquire as to why you ended up in my classroom?" his tone sounded almost concerned, but he hid it well with an indifferent expression. **

**"Ronald Weasley." She muttered, loathing in her voice. "He is such a pig!" Snape laughed, surprising her. **

**"Granger, he is a teenage boy, by very definition he is a pig." She smiled despite still being upset at Ron and nodded in agreement. **

**"I don't suppose they get any better?" Snape looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. **

**"I couldn't say. I've neither dated a teenage boy nor an adult one." Hermione burst out in a fit of laughter at the seriousness of his tone and the thoughtfulness on his face.**

**"Professor did you just make a joke?" She asked incredulously. **

**"It has been known to happen on occasion." He allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before covering it with his cup of tea. "Weren't you at the ball with Krum?"**

**The gryffindor nodded and sighed. "Krum's nice and all but all he talks about is Quidditch. He's brawn than brains" **

**"And Weasley is neither." Hermione couldn't stop herself laughing again at Snape's snide comment. **

**He watched her through hooded lids as he drank his tea. In four years she had changed quite a bit. She was no longer a small awkward girl, but a rather attractive young woman. Her hair, normally bushy and unkempt, was straight and sleek and her dress hugged the curves he hadn't known she had. Mentally cursing himself he drank the rest of his tea and picked up the bottle of firewhisky by his side for a top up. **

**To his surprise Hermione held out her own cup for a refill. "I didn't think you were a drinker." He chastised her but poured the liquid in to her cup anyway.  
"And I didn't think you were much of a host." She replied, the alcohol sharpening her tongue. **

**"I guess we're both trying new things." He replied offhandedly. "I doubt I have to tell you that it would be in both of our interests that no one find out about this." **

**Hermione smirked. "About what? Professor Snape being friendly?"  
"Or Hermione Granger not being a stuck up-" He didn't finish his sentence as the younger girl glared at him. "Drink?"**

**She shook her head and put down her cup. "I should get back to the common room. Thank you." He tensed as she hugged him briefly and pulled away as quickly as she had moved closer to him. "Goodnight professor." **

**"Goodnight." He murmured to her retreating back. "Hermione." **


End file.
